mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
MarioWiki:Regeln
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Regeln und Richtlinien bzw. der allgemeinen Nutzungsbedingungen die im MarioWiki gelten und von jedem Benutzer einzuhalten sind. Bei Verstoß gegen diese Regeln kann bzw. wird dies mit Sperrung geahndet, was sich nach Absprache mit einem Administrator richtet und berücksichtigt in welchem Maße die Verstöße stattfanden, welche Arbeit zuvor im MarioWiki geleistet wurde und ob Reue bzw. Verbesserungswillen vorhanden ist. Zur genaueren Erläuterung oder Hilfeleistung einzelner Themen der Regeln und Richtlinien dient diese Seite jedoch nicht, dazu sollten die zahlreichen Hilfe-Seiten aufgesucht oder einer der Administratoren angesprochen werden. Regeln & Richtlinien 1: Allgemein geltende Regeln & Richtlinien *'1.1': Im MarioWiki darf sich ausschließlich Inhalt wiederfinden, der mit Mario-Serie direkt in Verbindung steht. Kein Artikel, Bild oder Musikstück etc. darf von etwas anderem als der Mario-Serie handeln. Ausnahmen davon bilden andersartige Themen, die direkte Auftritte in einem Spiel hatten, dass mit der Mario-Serie in Verbindung steht. *'1.2': Das MarioWiki, sowie dessen Ideale, Strukturen, Richtlinien, Leistungen und weiteres direkt zu beleidigen oder sonstig, auf höherem Niveau unangemessen zu behandeln ist untersagt. Die eigene Meinung kann jedoch frei zu sämtlichen Themen des MarioWikis geäußert werden. *'1.3': Vandalismus in jeglicher Form und auf jeglicher Basis ist strengstens untersagt und kann mit sofortiger Sperrung geahndet werden. *'1.4': Das sichtbare Verschlechtern von Inhalten des MarioWikis, zugleich auch nicht sichtbare Verunschönerungen, die sich nur auf den Quelltext beziehen, sind zu unterlassen und werden nach Absprache mit einem Administrator geahndet. *'1.5': Jegliche Form von Beleidigungen, Niedermachen, Verspotten oder sonstigem unangemessenem Verhalten gegenüber anderen ist verboten. *'1.6': Die Verfälschung von Nachrichten an andere Benutzer oder sonstigen von Benutzern lesbaren Texten ist strengstens untersagt. *'1.7': Die Diskussionsseiten des MarioWikis dürfen in keinster Weise als Chat benutzt werden, um mit anderen Personen über private Dinge zu sprechen. Dafür ist ein eigens dafür angefertigten Chat zu benutzen. Über sämtliche Themen die jedoch mit der Mario-Serie oder dem MarioWiki in Verbindung stehen, kann allgegenwärtig frei gesprochen werden. *'1.8': Dass Aneignen von Leistungen, die ein anderer Benutzer oder überhaupt niemand vollbracht hat, ist strengstens verboten. 2: Benutzer *'2.1': Kein Benutzer ohne erweiterte Rechte oder ohne einen gewissen Vertrauensstatus darf die Benutzerseite eines anderen bearbeiten, ohne zuvor dessen ausdrückliche Erlaubnis eingeholt zu haben. *'2.2': Die Diskussionsseite eines anderen Benutzers dient ausschließlich dazu, Nachrichten zu hinterlassen, sie darf nicht in ihrer Struktur oder in ihrem Inhalt verändert werden, ohne die Erlaubnis des Benutzers einzuholen. *'2.3': Jedem Benutzer ist es gestattet per URL-Link von anderen Wikis persönliche, sowie allgemein nicht mit der Mario-Serie verbundene Bilder, die damit nicht hochgeladen werden müssen, auf ihre Benutzerseiten einzubinden. Diese Bilder dürfen jedoch keinen unangemessenen Inhalt zeigen. *'2.4': Einem jeden Benutzer ist es erlaubt, Benutzerunterseiten zusätzlich zu der Benutzerseite zu erstellen. Maximal dürfen fünf Unterseiten angelegt werden (CSS- und Java Script-Seiten davon ausgenommen), während die maximale Größe all dieser Seiten 50.000 Bytes nicht überschreiten darf. *'2.5': Jedem Benutzer ist es gestattet auf seiner Benutzerseite freie Meinungsäußerungen niederzuschreiben, persönliche Kontaktdaten bekanntzugeben, sowie auf andere Webseiten oder Wikis zu verweisen und andere dazu aufzurufen, dort mitzuarbeiten. *'2.6': Jeder Benutzer darf frei von jeglichem Druck selbst entscheiden, wie er seine Benutzeroberfläche im MarioWiki gestalten möchte. Dazu zählen das verwendete Layout, die Bearbeitungsoberfläche, die Darstellung des Textes, der Bilder, der letzten Änderungen, sowie der Beobachtungsliste, das Anpassen der Suchoptionen und das Verbinden eines Accounts mit Facebook. *'2.7': Kein Benutzer wird aufgrund seiner Persönlichkeit, seinem Äußeren, seines Geschlechts, seinen Idealen und Vorlieben, sowie seinen Benutzereinstellungen, Bearbeitungsweise oder sonstigem benachteiligt. *'2.8': Es ist untersagt andere Benutzer von Benutzer- und Diskussionsseite her zu plagiieren. Dies darf ausschließlich nach Absprache mit entsprechendem Benutzer geschehen und wird im Falle eines Konflikts mit einem Administrator besprochen. 3: Texte *'3.1': Jeglicher Text in jeder Form und auf jeder Basis muss ordnungsgemäß verfasst werden, es dürfen weder Umgangssprache, Mengen an Rechtschreib- sowie Grammatikfehler oder eine sonstige Form von niederem Schreibniveau vorhanden sein. *'3.2': Sämtliche Texte müssen der Reform der deutschen Rechtschreibung von 1996 entsprechen. *'3.3': Texte müssen in der Regel stets sachlich verfasst werden, lediglich an Ausnahmestellen bzw. Sätzen bei denen keine andere Formulierung möglich oder nicht gut wäre, ist es erlaubt in der Man-Form zu schreiben. Sämtliche weitere Textformen sind ausnahslos untersagt. *'3.4': Sollte gegen genannte Regeln verstoßen werden, so ist dies mittels der Stub-Vorlage kennzuzeichnen. *'3.5': Es ist untersagt in Texten die eigene Meinung einzubringen sowie jegliche weitere Form von unangemessenem Inhalt. Sollte dies der Fall sein, kann und wird entsprechender Textabschnitt entfernt. *'3.6': Innerhalb jeder Texte soll mittels eckigen Klammern auf Seiten des MarioWikis verlinkt werden, deren Inhalt im Text erwähnt wird, wobei jedoch pro Textrubrik nur einmal auf genannte Seiten verlinkt werden darf. *'3.7': Es darf nicht auf Seiten verlinkt werden, deren Inhalt keinerlei Bezug zum entsprechenden Text bzw. zum Thema der Seite, von der aus verlinkt werden soll, hat. *'3.8': Farbliche Links sind in der Regel stets untersagt, lediglich an Ausnahmestellen sind sie gestattet. Ihr Einfügen erfolgt jedoch stets seitens eines Administrators oder nach Absprache mit einem Administrator. *'3.9': Namen von Spielen, TV-Episoden, Comics oder jeglichen weiteren Medien werden in der Regel immer kursiv geschrieben. Davon ausgenommen solche, die Überschriftenmäßig genannt werden oder nach den Artikelschreibungsrichtlinien fett geschrieben werden. 4: Quelltexte *'4.1': Es ist untersagt in Quelltexten aller Arten, wenn auch auf der Seite nicht sichtbar, irgendwelche Störelemente zu platzieren. *'4.2': Rubriken, unter denen Text zu stehen hat werden sowohl nach unten als auch nach oben durch einen Absatz Abstand zu einer weiteren derartigen Rubrik getrennt. Von einer Rubik unter der kein Text stehen darf, wird eine derartige Rubrik jedoch nur nach unterhalb getrennt, nicht nach oberhalb. *'4.3': Der Text, der unter einer Rubrik steht, wird von dieser nie mittels eines Absatzes oder auf sonstige Weise getrennt. *'4.4': Navigations-Vorlagen und Kategorien werden stets mit einem Absatz Abstand zum Rest des Artikels platziert. *'4.5': Auf Inhalte des MarioWikis soll ausschließlich mittels eckigen Klammern verlinkt werden, nicht mittels URL-Links. *'4.6': Weiterleitende Links dürfen ausschließlich im Format "[[Zielseite|''Anzuzeigener Text'']]" eingefügt werden, zum anzuzeigenden Text dazugehörende Buchstaben dürfen sich nicht außerhalb der Klammern befinden. *'4.7': Zwischen den "=" einer Überschrift und dem darin befindlichen Text ist stets eine Leerzeile Abstand zu halten. *'4.8': Zwischen den Aufzählungszeichen "*" und "#" und dem dazugehörigen Text soll sich nie eine Leerzeile Abstand befinden. *'4.9': Der br-Tag muss in der Form " " verwendet werden. *'4.10': Mit Ausnahme von externen Links dürfen nirgends im MarioWiki Unterstriche (_) innerhalb eines Artikels verwendet werden. 5: Artikel 5.1: Artikel erstellen *'5.1.1': Jeder angemeldete Benutzer kann zu jeder Zeit einen Artikel zu einem beliebigen Thema erstellen, sofern zu diesem noch kein Artikel existiert und es direkte Verbindung zur Mario-Serie hat. *'5.1.2': Alle Artikel dürfen unbeschränkte Länge besitzen, jedoch muss die Länge des Artikels mit einem entsprechend informativen Inhalt übereinstimmen. *'5.1.3': Es werden ausschließlich Artikel darüber erstellt, die Bedeutung in der Mario-Serie haben und dort eine gewisse Rolle spielen. Artikel zu Dingen, die in der Mario-Serie auftauchen, doch keinerlei Bedeutung haben sind untersagt. *'5.1.4': Artikel zu Themen, die sowohl in der realen Welt als auch in der Mario-Serie existieren, voneinander jedoch nicht oder kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden sind, sind zu unterlassen. *'5.1.5': Existieren mehrere Themen, die in der Mario-Serie fest mit einander verbunden sind, vereinzelnd kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden sind und auch erst zusammengefasst größere Bedeutung besitzen, so werden diese Themen in einem Artikel zusammengefasst. *'5.1.6': Es werden in der Regel keine Artikel zu einzelnen Rubriken eines größeren Artikels erstellt, wovon Galerien, Beta-Elemente, Glitche, Staff Credits und Zitate ausgenommen sind. Wann jedoch eben diese Rubriken erstellt werden, wird nach deren individuellen Richtlinien festgelegt. *'5.1.7': Separate Artikel zu Leveln eines Spiels sind nur dann gestattet, wenn diese einen expliziten Titel besitzen, ansonsten müssen Informationen zu solchen sich stets beim Artikel der entsprechenden Welt wiederfinden. 5.2: Artikel benennen *'5.2.1': Für sämtliche Artikel werden stets deutsche Namen (Lemmata) verwendet, sie haben Vorrang allen anderen Namen gegenüber. *'5.2.2': Ist zu einem Thema kein deutscher Name vorhanden, sondern nur ein anderssprachiger, so wird dieser sinngemäß ins deutsche übersetzt. Davon ausgenommen sind jedoch anderssprachige Namen, die auch im deutschsprachigen Raum als offiziell gelten, wie beispielsweise die Namen von Spielen. *'5.2.3': Sind zu einem Artikel mehrere offizielle deutsche oder im deutschsprachigen Raum offizielle Namen vorhanden, so ist der neueste den älteren gegenüber in der Regel dominant und wird daher als Artikelname verwendet. *'5.2.4': Beruht der neueste Name eines Artikels jedoch auf einem Übersetzungsfehler, oder ist im Vergleich zu einem älteren weitaus weniger gebräuchlich, so ist ein älterer zu wählen. *'5.2.5': Namen, die innerhalb von Spielen genannt werden, sind stets dominant gegenüber Namen die in Lösungsbücher, auf offiziellen Webseiten oder derartigem genannt werden. *'5.2.6': Ist zu etwas, zu dem ein Artikel benötigt wird, in keiner Sprache ein offizieller Name vorhanden, so ist es dem Autor erlaubt selbst einen Namen zu erstellen, welcher den zu beschreibenden Inhalt jedoch treffen und allgemein darlegen muss. *'5.2.7': Wurde, im Rahmen der Namensbestimmungsrichtlinien, der Name eines Artikels vom Autor erstellt oder ein anderssprachiger Name ins deutsche übersetzt, so wird, als Kennzeichen für den nicht offiziellen Namen, mit der Artikelname-Vorlage darauf hingewiesen. *'5.2.8': Ist es der Fall, dass zwei oder mehr Themen nach den Artikelbenennungsrichtlinien denselben Namen besitzen, so werden sie im Artikelnamen durch ein in Klammern stehendes Schlagwort unterschieden und gemäß den Begriffsklärungsrichtlinien eine Begriffsklärungsseite erstellt. 5.3: Artikel schreiben *'5.3.1': Sämtliche Artikel müssen stets und an jeder Stelle (Mit Ausnahme von Zitaten und anderen derartigen Informationen) in der deutschen Sprache verfasst werden. *'5.3.2': Es ist strengstens untersagt Artikel, sowie einzelne Rubriken und Inhalte von anderen Webseiten zu kopieren, was auch für das Übersetzen anderssprachiger Texte gilt. Inwiefern eine Kopie eines Artikels einer anderen Webseite an einem Artikel im MarioWiki vorhanden und wie schwer dies gewichtet ist, wird nach Absprache mit einem Administrator festgelegt. *'5.3.3': In Artikeln dürfen ausschließlich Tatsachen aufgeführt werden, weder Gerüchte noch allgemein unbestätigte Informationen sind im MarioWiki gestattet. *'5.3.4': Ein Artikel wird nach allen vorliegenden Informationen ausgefüllt, wobei jedoch keine Informationen aufgeführt werden, die Auftritte betreffen, die sich mit anderen Auftritten nahezu gleichen oder außerhalb der Mario-Serie liegen. *'5.3.5': Die Aufführung von Informationen sowie den dazugehörigen Rubriken und deren Anordnung muss gemäß den Schemen für Artikel erfolgen und darf nur in dem auf der Seite aufgeführten Maße davon abweichen. *'5.3.6': Sollten in einem Artikel Informationen aufgeführt werden, die an sich nicht ausreichend glaubhaft sind, so muss mit einer sicheren Quelle der Beweis für aufgeführten Informationen erbracht werden. *'5.3.7': Beim erstmaligen Aufführen des Namens eines Artikels oder einer der korrekten Grammatik entsprechenden Abwandlung des Namens, wird dieser fettgeschrieben. *'5.3.8': In Artikeln aufgeführte Namen von Spielen werden stets voll ausgeschrieben. *'5.3.9': Wurde nach den dafür vorgesehen Verfahren bestimmt, dass ein Artikel mangelhaft oder ausgezeichnet ist, so stehen die dies kennzeichnenden Vorlagen stets an erster Stelle im Artikel. *'5.3.10': Liegen bei dem Thema eines Artikels lediglich Auftritte in einer bestimmten Spielserie vor, so darf die die Spielserie beschreibende Infobox an den Artikelanfang und nicht bloß an die Rubrik der Spielserie gestellt werden. 6: Dateien 6.1: Dateien hochladen *'6.1.1': Ein jeder Benutzer ist dazu verpflichtet seinen hochgeladenen Dateien, im Rahmen der Dateibenennungsrichtlinien, einen angemessenen und korrekten Namen zu geben, sowie sie, gemäß den Dateibeschriftungsrichtlinien, ordnungsgemäß und vollends zu beschriftet, sie zu kategorisieren und zu lizensieren. *'6.1.2': Die Funktion "Mehrere Dateien hochladen" darf von jedermann benutzt werden, doch ist man verpflichtet, die damit hochgeladenen Dateien, nach den Dateibeschriftungsrichtlinien, individuell ordnungsgemäß zu beschriften, zu kategorisieren und zu lizensieren. *'6.1.3': Es ist strengstens untersagt persönliche sowie allgemein nicht mit der Mario-Serie verbundene Bilder, Musikstücke und derartiges hochzuladen. *'6.1.4': Jegliche Formen von Fanarts oder sonstigem nicht offiziellen Bildmaterial sind im MarioWiki nicht hochzuladen. *'6.1.5': Hochzuladende Bilder, sowie Musikstücke müssen eine angemessene Qualität, sowie Größe bzw. Länge besitzen. Des Weiteren dürfen keine Störelemente enthalten sein, wie beispielsweise Logos anderer Webseiten. *'6.1.6': Nachdem eine Datei hochgeladen wurde muss sie innerhalb von 24 Stunden im MarioWiki Verwendung finden, andernfalls wird sie wieder gelöscht. Es steht Benutzern frei, Dateien im Lager oder auf ihrer Benutzer- bzw. ihren Benutzerunterseiten zu lagern, sollten sie jedoch nach Ablauf einer Woche nach wie vor nicht verwendet werden, so werden sie auch von dort gelöscht. 6.2: Dateien benennen *'6.2.1': Der Name einer hochzuladenden Datei muss sich stets aus vier vorgeschriebenen Faktoren zusammensetzen, wovon lediglich Fotos aus der realen Welt ausgenommen sind. *'6.2.2': Zunächst wird das Kürzel des Mediums angegeben, aus dem die Datei stammt, was gemäß der Auflistung sämtlicher Kürzel der Spiele und anderen Medien erfolgen muss. *'6.2.3': Folglich - getrennt durch eine Leerzeile - wird der voll ausgeschriebene Dateityp aufgeführt. *'6.2.4': Nach einer weiteren Leerzeile muss der Bildgegenstand bzw. der Inhalt des Musikstücks angegeben werden, dies mit so wenig Worten wie möglich und ohne Umschreibungen. *'6.2.5': Sollten mehrere Bilder in einem Medium auftreten, auf denen dieselben Namen zutreffen, so werden sie mit Nummern, die mit einer Leerzeile Abstand hinter den Bildgegenstand/Inhalt des Musikstücks geschrieben werden, auseinander gehalten. *'6.2.6': Besitzen zwei Medien dasselbe Kürzel, sodass es zu für beide Medien geltende Dateinamen kommen kann, wird das Kürzel der Medien um das Kürzel der Plattform, auf der es erschienen ist, erweitert. *'6.2.7': Bei hochzuladenden Fotos aus der realen Welt wird lediglich der dargestellte Bildgegenstand, ebenfalls in möglichst wenigen Worten und ohne Umschreibungen, aufgeführt, wobei im Anschluss eine Seriennummer folgen muss, wenn mehrere Dateien existieren, die demnach denselben Namen besitzen. 6.3: Dateien beschriften *'6.3.1': Zum Beschriften von Dateien ist ein vorgeschriebenes Schema zu verwenden, von dessen Struktur nicht in geringstem Maße abzuweichen ist. Dieses Schema ist in das Dateibeschriftungsfeld voreingestellt, sollte es dort jedoch nicht erscheinen, so ist es über eine Rubrik der "Datei hochladen"-Seite dort einzufügen. *'6.3.2': Um eine Datei zu beschriften ist zwischen den Vorlagen "Bild-Infobox" und "Musik-Infobox" zu entscheiden, wobei sich die Bild-Infobox auf Bild-Dateien und die Musik-Infobox auf Musik-Dateien wiederfinden soll. *'6.3.3': Im ersten Punkt der Bild-Infobox "Bildgegenstand" wird in selber Weise, wie bei den Dateibenennungsrichtlinien, der dargestellte Bildgegenstand aufgeführt. Ebenso wird bei Punkt zwei "Bildtyp" der Typ des Bildes dargelegt, wie bereits im Dateinamen. *'6.3.4': Beim ersten Punkt der Musik-Infobox "Inhalt" wird das darin befindliche Musikstück aufgeführt, genauso, wie es im Dateinamen getan wird. *'6.3.5': Im darauffolgenden Punkt "Musiktyp" muss dargelegt werden, um was für ein Musikstück es sich genau handelt. *'6.3.6': Punkt drei bei beiden Vorlagen "Herkunft" bezieht sich auf das Medium aus dem das Bild bzw. das Musikstück stammt. Hier wird der Name voll ausgeschrieben und mittels eckigen Klammern auf den entsprechenden Artikel verlinkt. *'6.3.7': Im letzten Punkt "Inhaber des Nutzungsrechts" muss letztlich aufgeführt werden, wer das Urheberrecht bzw. das Nutzungsrecht der Datei inne hat. Dies ist entweder Nintendo, das MarioWiki, die Gemeinfreiheit oder ein weiterführendes Unternehmen. *'6.3.8': Im Anschluss ist unter der Rubrik "Lizenz" eine Lizenzvorlage aufzuführen, welche das Nutzungsrecht näher darlegt. Die Angabe der Lizenzvorlage muss dabei mit der des Punktes "Inhaber des Nutzungsrechts" der Vorlagen übereinstimmen. 7: Vorlagen *'7.1': Jeder Artikel des MarioWikis, mit Ausnahme von seltenen Einzelfällen, muss über mehrere Vorlagen verfügen und in der Regel stets zumindest eine Infobox- und eine Navigation-Vorlage aufweisen. Ist dies nicht der Fall, so soll dies mithilfe der Stub-Vorlage gekennzeichnet werden. *'7.2': Eine Vorlage ist stets und auch nur dann zu erstellen, wenn ein bestimmter Inhalt, entsprechend der Inhalt der zu erstellenden Vorlage, in mehreren Artikeln Platz finden soll. *'7.3': Sollte eine Infobox- oder eine Navigation-Vorlage erstellt werden, so muss dies im Rahmen der Schemen für Vorlagen geschehen und auf den entsprechenden Typ der Vorlage optimiert werden. *'7.4': Auf der Seite einer Vorlage wird der Quelltext der entsprechenden Vorlage selbst unter den Tag "includeonly" gestellt. *'7.5': Folglich wird eine kurze Umschreibung der Vorlage aufgeführt welche stets mit "Diese Vorlage dient..." begonnen wird. Folglich wird die Rubrik "Verwendung" erstellt, unter der mittels pre-Tags gezeigt wird, wie die Vorlage eingebunden werden kann und was eventuelle Punkte der Vorlage bewirken. Im Anschluss folgt die Rubrik "Ergebnis", wo sich derselbe Text, wie bei der Rubrik "Verwendung" wiederfinden soll, entsprechend ohne pre-Tags. *'7.6': Innerhalb eines Artikels werden die Infobox-Vorlagen "Charakter", "Spezies", "Ort" und "Gegenstand" stets zu Anfang aufgeführt, sämtliche weitere Infobox-Vorlagen erst bei der dazugehörigen Rubrik. *'7.7': Navigations-Vorlagen müssen stets am Ende eines Artikels auftauchen, sie befinden sich vor den Kategorien und hinter der Sprachen-Vorlage. Untereinander werden Vorlagen, die sich auf die Art des Themas des Artikels beziehen, zuerst aufgeführt und folglich solche, die sich auf Spiele beziehen. Diese werden wiederrum nach dem originalen Erscheinungsdatums des Spiels, das sie beschreiben, angeordnet. 8: Kategorien *'8.1': Der gesamte Inhalt des MarioWikis ist zu kategorisieren, wozu sämtliche Namensräume mit Ausnahme von "Benutzer" und "MediaWiki" sowie die dazugehörigen Diskussionsseiten zählen. Auch davon ausgenommen ist die ganz oben stehende Kategorie "!Hauptkategorie". *'8.2': Jeglicher Inhalt des MarioWikis ist ausschließlich in Kategorien derselben Ebene zu kategorisieren, es darf nicht zusätzlich in eine höher liegende Kategorie kategorisiert werden. *'8.3': Themen deren Kategorie in eine Kategorie kategorisiert sind, in die das Thema ebenfalls passen würde, dürfen dennoch ausschließlich in die Unterkategorie kategorisiert werden, nicht in die darüber liegende. *'8.4': Bei Themen deren Kategorie denselben Namen trägt, wie das kategorisierte Thema selbst, wird hinter den Namen der Kategorie "|!" angehängt. *'8.5': Innerhalb einer Kategorie darf sich keinerlei Text oder sonstiger Inhalt wiederfinden, lediglich Kategorien, die diese Kategorie weiterführend kategorisieren, sollen vorhanden sein. *'8.6': Bei zu kategorisierenden Artikeln ist in der Regel jeder Auftritt des beschriebenen Themas in das Kategoriesystem mit einzubringen, gleichgültig wie gering der Auftritt ausfiel oder wie unbedeutend die Medien sind, auf denen das zu beschriebene Thema auftrat. *'8.7': Artikel, die die Themen "Charakter", "Spezies", "Boss", "Ort" und "Gegenstand" behandeln, werden nach dem Schema "Kategorie: aus " kategorisiert. *'8.8': Werden Artikel zu Spielen kategorisiert, so werden diese ausschließlich in eine Kategorie gestellt, die den Namen des entsprechenden Spiels trägt. Diese Kategorie erst, ist in weiterführende Kategorien einzubringen. *'8.9': Zu kategorisierende Bilder werden bei ihrer ersten Kategorie stets nach dem Schema "Kategorie: aus ", bei der zweiten Kategorie nach dem Schema "Kategorie: aus " und bei der dritten Kategorie nach dem Schema "Kategorie:" kategorisiert. *'8.10': Beim Kategorisieren von Vorlagen wird stets hinter den Namen der Kategorie "| " eingefügt. *'8.11': Sollten einem Artikel mehrere für ihn vorgesehene Kategorien fehlen, so ist dies mittels der Stub-Vorlage kennzuzeichnen. 9: Weiterleitungen *'9.1': Weiterleitungen dürfen stets dann erstellt werden, wenn zu einem Artikel weitere für ihn geltende Namen vorhanden sind oder auf eine in ihm befindliche Rubrik verwiesen werden soll. *'9.2': In der Regel dürfen Weiterleitungen jedoch keine Sonderzeichen enthalten, in welchem Maße diese Regel gewichtet wird, wird nach Absprache mit einem Administrator für das jeweilige Thema entschieden. *'9.3': Wurden gemäß den Artikelerstellungsrichtlinien zwei oder mehr Themen in einem Artikel zusammengefügt, so soll zu jedem zusammengefügten Thema eine Weiterleitung auf den übergreifenden Artikel erstellt werden. *'9.4': Besitzt eine Rubrik eines Artikels größere Bedeutung oder repräsentiert ein auch für sich alleinstehendes Thema, so ist eine Weiterleitung vom Namen dieser Rubrik aus erwünscht. *'9.5': Es ist gestattet Weiterleitungen zu englischen oder in anderen Sprachen sehr bekannten Namen eines Themas zu erstellen. *'9.6': Weiterleitungen auf Basis von älteren oder in der Beta-Phase geltende Namen eines Themas bzw. zu sämtlichen, nach den Artikelbenennungsrichtlinien, wegfallenden Namen sind gestattet. *'9.7': Es dürfen stets Weiterleitungen zu anderen Schreibweisen des Namens eines Artikels oder von anderen sich für diesen Artikel prägende Namen erstellt werden. *'9.8': Zu Abkürzungen des Namens eines Spiels dürfen stets Weiterleitungen erstellt werden, wobei diese gemäß der Auflistung sämtlicher Kürzel der Spielnamen erfolgen müssen. *'9.9': Weiterleitungen zu vereinfachter Schreibweise des Namens eines Artikels sind erlaubt, wobei diese Schreibweise individuell festgelegt werden muss. So dürfen Sonderzeichen weggelassen, Wörter zusammen oder auseinander geschrieben werden und weiteres getan werden, was jedoch in gewissen Grenzen zu halten ist. *'9.10': Es dürfen von Namen eventueller Abwandlungen eines Themas, sowie innerhalb der Mario-Serie genannte Spitznamen aus Weiterleitungen erstellt werden. *'9.11': Weiterleitungen zu der Mehrzahl des Namens eines Artikels sind gestattet, dies jedoch nur wenn es sich um das behandelte Thema um eine Spezies oder einen Gegenstand handelt, sowie wenn die Mehrzahl des Namens größere Bedeutung hat. 10: Begriffsklärungen *'10.1': Es wird eine Begriffsklärungsseite angelegt, sobald zwei oder mehr Artikel nach den Namensbestimmungsrichtlinien denselben Namen besitzen. Die Begriffsklärungsseite soll den mehrfach vorhandenen Namen tragen und die einzelnen Themen auseinanderhalten. *'10.2': In die erste Zeile einer Begriffsklärungsseite ist die Vorlage "Begriffsklärung" einzufügen. *'10.3': Als einziger Text darf sich auf Begriffsklärungsseiten der Satz "... steht für folgende Dinge:" wiederfinden, wobei für "..." der Name der Begriffsklärung einzufügen ist. *'10.4': Darauf folgt eine Galerie welche die zu unterscheidenden Themen darlegt und gemäß den Galerierichtlinien erfolgen muss. *'10.5': Ist zu einem der zu beschreibenden Themen kein Bild vorhanden, so ist stattdessen vorläufig das Favicon einzufügen. *'10.6': Die Texte, die die entsprechenden Themen auseinanderhalten, müssen stets das Schema ": " besitzen, wobei beim Link zum Artikel der volle Artikelname stehen muss. *'10.7': Links auf Begriffklärungsseiten sind generell unerwünscht, sie sind direkt auf den mit dem Link gemeinten Artikel umzuleiten. 11: Galerien *'11.1': Galerien werden in Artikeln stets dann angelegt, wenn zum Thema des Artikels mindestens drei Bilder existieren, gleichgültig welcher Art. *'11.2': Galerien werden stets in die Rubriken "Artworks", "Screenshots" und "Sprites" unterteilt, während solche, die von Artikeln zu Spielen handeln in die Punkte "Verpackung", "Artworks" und "Screenshots" unterteilt werden. Der Punkt "Verpackung" ist wiederrum unterteilt in "Packshots" und "Logos", während die Rubrik "Artworks" in "Charaktere", "Gegner & Bosse", "Items & Gegenstände" sowie "Gruppenbilder" unterteilt ist. *'11.3': Eine Galerie ist stets mit dem Schema " " zu eröffnen und mit "" zu schließen. Die Ausrichtung der Galerie muss immer mittig liegen und auch der Text muss stets zentriert sein. *'11.4': Größenangaben dürfen bei Galerien in der Regel nicht vorhanden sein, lediglich in Ausnahmefällen ist es erlaubt. *'11.5': Beim Aufführen der Bilder in Galerien ist der Anhang "Datei:", die eckigen Klammern, die Ausrichtung sowie die Größenangabe wegzulassen. *'11.6': Im Text, der sich unter dem Bild befindet soll sich stets nur der Name des Mediums befinden, aus dem das Bild stammt, ausgenommen die Galerie behandelt einen Spiel-Artikel oder ein Thema, dass nur einen Auftritt hatte. *'11.7': Sobald ein Artikel mehr als 30 Bilder in seiner Galerie besitzt, so wird diese auf einen separaten Artikel gestellt, wobei Artikel zu Spielen jedoch eine Ausnahme bilden. Galerien zu diesen Artikeln werden immer, gleichgültig der Anzahl der Bilder, auf einen separaten Artikel gestellt. 12: Zitate *'12.1': Zitate, die vom Thema eines Artikels selbst stammen oder über dieses Thema handeln, sollen sich auf diesem Artikel im Rahmen der Zitat-Vorlage wiederfinden. *'12.2': Sämtliche Zitate, die vom Thema des Artikels selbst stammen, sollen unter der Rubrik "Zitate" innerhalb des Artikels zusammengefasst werden. *'12.3': Innerhalb dieser Rubrik werden die Zitate nicht mittels der Zitat-Vorlage aufgeführt, sondern im Schema "*''"" – ". *'12.4': Überschreitet die Anzahl der auf diese Weise zusammengefassten Zitate 30 Stück, so wird dafür ein separater Artikel erstellt, auf dem sämtliche Zitate gestellt werden sollen. Ausgenommen davon sind Artikel zu Spielen, Zitate, die in ihnen auftauchen, werden stets auf einen separaten Artikel gestellt. *'12.5': Zitate, die zu Beginn eines Artikels aufgeführt werden, müssen das Thema des Artikels allgemein beschreiben und gut darlegen, während solche, die unter Rubriken gestellt werden, direkt mit dieser Rubrik in Verbindung stehen müssen bzw. aus dem Medium stammen müssen, dass die Rubrik gegebenenfalls beschreibt. *'12.6''': Innerhalb von Zitaten sind sämtliche Formen von Links untersagt. Kategorie:MarioWiki